


谁不喜欢漂亮的东西呢

by CarpeDiemm



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: M/M, 单箭头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemm/pseuds/CarpeDiemm
Summary: 我们不会在一起，可这不妨碍我今晚拥你入怀。#醉酒play；单箭头；第二天不认账#





	谁不喜欢漂亮的东西呢

天已然破晓。明明才是凌晨四点，斯科特想。热闹的夏季是属于欢愉的日子，白日被延长，夜晚被推迟，空气中弥漫着青草地和海浪气息的懒懒散散，舔着干裂的嘴唇时仿佛能尝出咸味，谁能不放纵呢。  
酒精已经在他脑子里发挥效用了。灵感和故事像是落雨般噼里啪啦地在眼前闪现，一个接着一个，自己像是置身于让目光应接不暇的绝美花园，每片花瓣都值得用细腻入微的笔触和色彩记录它们的们。噢，这个故事可以写下来，这个人可真有意思。哪有比酒精更好的良药更能让人倾吐心声呢？他确信那些杂志社一定会争先恐后地付这些故事的，毕竟他可是菲茨杰拉德。那个灵感层出不穷、美国文坛上炙手可热的年轻天才，谁能不爱他呢？  
「海姆！海姆！」斯科特冲着屋子里叫嚷，过多的酒精使他眼前蒙上层昏昏沉沉，脑子里有股挥之不去的钝痛——谁让他血液里流淌着放纵傲慢的香槟呢。他需要一支笔，或者打字机，在美妙绝伦的灵感昙花一现前把一切记录下来。  
「怎么了？怎么了？」赤身裸体的男人不耐烦地从浴室里走出来，湿漉漉的、此时像是成了刺猬尖刺的头发软趴趴地束在头上，上头还有着一大块尚未冲洗完的泡沫。多年的军旅生活导致了他身材紧致结实，肌肉的线条在身体上清晰可见，皮肤因长期受到日光照射而显得黝黑而有健康。他的眼神里有属于见过战场和血腥的冷漠和克制，像是把上膛的手枪般时刻警惕地观察着身边的所有人。幸好他这种冷漠无情的眼神往往只会在他独处时出现，派对里的女士或男士往往会被他的模样和睿智的谈吐所吸引，把他冷酷的特质当作一个可爱的品质在爱着。  
「你最好告诉我你现在是为了什么要紧事叫我出来的。」欧内斯特上下细细打量了正在醉酒的好友一番，而后艰难地微微扬起头，想要避免肥皂水继续流下来，流进眼睛里。  
斯科特哈哈大笑起来，笑得身姿东倒西歪，脚步虚晃，频频撞到木桌上，险些一头倒进沙发里。他平日里的上流人士修养在酒精的作用下还原成幼童孩子气的行为。  
「笔。我需要笔纸记录一切一切伟大的闪着光亮的灵感。海姆，你知道的，那些字眼像是急速坠落的星星，要是接球手不能快速地捕捉住，它们可就永远跑了……」他的话比平时更多了。  
又是这么点小事。欧内斯特盯着眼前友人狼狈的样子，心里却诞生出种在于残忍和怜惜间的情绪。他清楚酒精会毁了他的，还有那个女人——泽尔达。这已经是第几次菲茨没有事先打招呼就出现在自己家里了呢？那些无休无止的吵架在悄然无息地摧残他的天赋。  
欧内斯特早已经决定再也不管了。他已经奉劝过很多次了。再也没什么好管的了。  
「菲茨，就摆在我书房桌子上，你知道在哪的。」他戏虐地说。又转身回到了浴室里头。

欧内斯特仍由发丝间的水珠往下低落，落在背心和脖子裸露的肌肤上。  
「菲茨。」他连连叫唤对方的名字，缓缓踱步进书房。斯科特已经睡着了。空了的酒瓶倒在了木桌上，盖住了稿纸。钢笔已经打开了，盖子被丢在一旁。稿纸上有着密密麻麻的字，虽然才写了一页。欧内斯特一向承认斯科特的才华，甚至算得上是钦佩，就如同他看待自己。他的灵感像是蝴蝶的漂亮翅膀，能在空中飞出华美的弧线。灵感是与生俱来的，又像是永不枯竭般，轻轻松松就能吸引住全场的眼球，一抬笔就是漂亮的文字。要是光看他的文字，甚至会感觉他如那些华丽细腻的字眼一般，一张嘴便能轻吐出玫瑰的花瓣来。  
「海姆、海姆、海姆……」他在睡梦中回应。说得声音很轻，他反复重复自己的昵称，像是属于情人间的轻喃。漂亮的金发和英俊的脸庞在晨光熹微的照亮中显得他身上蒙生了出层神圣感，像是被上天眷顾的宠儿。  
欧内斯特不懂为什么这人时常会像个男孩，他也没意识到自己嘴边正不自觉地露出笑来。  
按照他的体格，把菲茨搬到床上去确实不是什么难事。欧内斯特耐心地把对方被酒撒了一身的正装脱下。他时常觉得这是件蹊跷的事，像是他为什么会和花边新闻紧追不放的花花公子成为最好的朋友，为什么两人单独在一起时，他会偶尔担任起照顾对方的位置，自己也还刚刚好愿意忍耐。当然，菲茨也经常帮助他，他大方幽默，与别的英俊男人不一样的是只要一和他熟识，便能察觉出他性格中有种女性化的脆弱敏感。那不容易察觉，很多人也说不出什么所以然来，但是或许就是这种隐形的敏感使得所有人对他的胡闹和骄傲觉得可以容忍，至少自己是这样的。他有时觉得对方不可忍受，有时也觉得对方可爱得过分，所有人都应该爱他，但是很快欧内斯特又会自嘲起自己的真心来。  
欧内斯特清楚自己喜欢对方。写作给了他比常人更容易感知世间万物的触觉，他明白自己和对方中有层无形的吸引，这也早已超出了互相欣赏的朋友的关系了。自己把对方当作一个孩子气的需要受人照顾的孩子。而斯科特把自己当成理想中的英雄形象，他一直幻想当兵，入军队之后他的战役尚未开始，战争就结束了，如今他在自己身上找曾经幻想的影子。  
两人截然不同，多么奇妙。他想。

亲吻像是零零碎碎的温暖小雨落在脸上。  
灌满全身的酒气太浓，仿佛能给一切的越轨行动找到借口。欧内斯特不知道对方什么时候醒了，也不清楚对方什么时候趴到了自己身上，忙于脱下自己的裤子。硬梆梆又炙热的下体隔着衣物狠狠地顶了两下，欧内斯特感觉得到自己也起了生理反应，也察觉得到对方的眼睛里还残留着因酒精的混沌迷茫，而且似乎下一秒就会重新睡过去一般。  
不过，管他呢。欧内斯特翻了个身，把对方早已瘫软的身子捞在身下，掰开双腿，用力地顶了进去。

谁不会喜欢漂亮的东西呢。  
那些永不可能说出口的、隐晦的渴望，永远像暗涌似的纠缠着他，现在怎么可能会放手呢。  
他残忍地想，那个疯女人要是知道自己的恶意中伤和吵架真的导致了丈夫出轨了，心情会是如何？  
他明白这是嫉妒。菲茨杰拉德天真又全部的爱意只给了一个人，这个人不是他，他只不过是用着友情的名号乘虚而入，博得了个避难所的地位。他憎恶泽尔达的奢侈挥霍，她消耗蚕食着上帝宠儿的才华。他憎恶这份爱并没有给他，也永远给不了他。自己给不了菲茨热烈又无私的爱，对方也忍受不了自己性格里捉摸不透的冷酷。他们再过亲近或是彼此吸引，都只不过是对方感情旺盛的小火花罢了。不过谁不会喜欢漂亮的东西呢。

「嗯，海姆，昨晚有没有发生什么奇怪的事？」斯科特说，他刚刚睡醒，睡意朦胧的声音里透着无知天真的残忍来。他不知道身上的酸痛是因为昨天酒吧和别人打了一架，还是昨晚自己荒诞不经的春梦。  
「奇怪的事？例如？你昨天为什么会醉这么快这样吗？」欧内斯特躺在卧室阳台的长椅上翻阅着手中的书卷。  
「不，我做了一个奇怪的梦。算了。就一个奇怪的梦。」斯科特嘟嘟囔囔地翻身，又把头埋进了枕头里。

谁也没法把装睡的人叫醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写，其实感觉发挥很差，但是，嗯，想写就写了。


End file.
